What have you done?
by love109
Summary: yumi has more family but can they all live happyly ever after? first story to this is 'YOU'LL BE HERE SONN YUMI'
1. Dreams come true

**WHAT HAVE YOU DONE????**

**CHAPTER 1- DREAM'S COME TURE**

**They had finished school and had all desided to go to collage together. Yumi and Ulrick were dating as wes Odd and Jenny and Jeremie and Aelita.**

**Things have been very boaring since they shut down Xanna, some time's they go back to the factory to remember all the good time's together and all their adventure's but for Odd it was the action.**

**They had told Jenny about lyoko and Yumi. She freaked at first and believed they were joking but when they showed her the factory she started to believe. She kept quiet about lyoko and started to hang out with them more and more.**

**The day before school ended, Ulrick said Yumi could stay at his until they went to collage the following mounth. Aelita helped her pack her things.**

**Yumi: Thanks. Will we see each other before we start collage?**

**Aelita: Of course. We are going out camping next week with Odd's **

**mum.**

**Yumi: What happened to his dad? i never see him talking about him.**

**Aelita: He ran off with another woman.**

**Yumi nodded and they carried on packing their things. When they were done they went and sat in the park. The others were ment to meet them there after they had finished.**

**They sat and waited. Yumi saw someone coming. She narrowed her eyes to get a better look. Then her eyes widened. She stood up and ran over to them.**

**She heared Aelita and someone else calling her back. But she just kept running to the figer. Yumi saw them moving away from her but kept going.**

**When she saw that it was heading to the factory she ran faster. When she got there a light led her down some stairs and into the controll room. What she saw shocked her .Xanna had been turned back on. Then everything went black.**

**When Yumi came around she was being shaken by Ulrick back in the park.**

**Ulrick: Hay you must really be tired.**

**Yumi: Yeah i ghess so. i have to tell you something.**

**When she finished telling him, he told her it was all a dream and no one was going to hurt her why he was around. She smiled and they hugged. They watched the sun set. A short while after that they made their way back to their dorm's one last time.**

**MORNING**

**Ulrick helped Yumi put her stuff in his dad's car with his. The others come out and waved them off. They had just got back when they got a call from Jeremie.**

**Ulrick: Hay J whats up?**

_**Jeremie: I have some bad news**_

**Ulrick: Ok shoot**

_**Jeremie: It's Xanna he's back**_

**Ulrick: That can't be, me and Yumi shut him down**

_**Jeremie: It's true someone had turned him back on. It just poped up on **_

_**my computer.**_

**Ulrick: Ok keep us up-dated k**

_**Jeremie: Ok see you next week or maybe sooner bye**_

**Ulrick: Yeah bye**

**He hung up and saw Yumi walking back over to him smiling. She handed him a can of coke.**

**Yumi: What did Jeremie want Ulrick**

**Ulrick: Some bad news**

**Yumi: Is everyone ok?**

**Ulrick: Yeah yeah their just fine but it's Xanna. Someone's turned **

**him back on.**

**TBC...**

**PEVIEW OF NEXT CHAPTER.**

_**Ulrick was shocked. Yumi was also shocked. Sissi saw this and desided to mess with a bit**_

_**Sissi: Hi I'm not to late am I?**_

_**Yumi: What are you doing here? **_

_**Sissi: Well Ulrick and his sister invited me :)**_

_**Yumi turned to Ulrick who had his head down. Her tears fell.**_

_**Yumi: is it true?**_

_**Ulrick- She... my-**_

_**Yumi: I hate you**_

_**Yumi turned and ran off...**_

**WELL TILL NEXT TIME :) READ AND REVIEW PLEASE.**

**LOVE**

**love109**


	2. Sissi comes to stay

**Sissi comes to stay**

**Chapter 2**

**Yumi and Ulrick talked about everything. They had a couple of days to them self's why his parents went to get his sister from her grans in the USA.**

**They watched a movie and settled in his room. A knock came to the door and his other sister walked in. Yumi was asleep in his arms.**

**Ulrick- whats up Cleara?**

**Cleara- yeah, my friend's coming over to stay till mum and dad get back off their trip**

**Ulrick- ok which friend would that be?**

**Cleara- Sissi**

**She closed the door before he could protest. Ulrick steared at were she had just been, trying to find a way for Yumi not to be here and find out.**

**Yumi moved closer and he jumped out his skin and landed on the floor. Yumi woke and leaned over to him letting him only see her eyes and the top of her had. She laughed and he gleared up at her but them he smiled back.**

**Yumi- so...how was your fall?**

**Ulrick- great i think i have a brouse**

**Yumi- were?**

**Ulrick- on my back**

**He got up and lyed on the bed on his stomack. Yumi saddled his hips and moved her hands over his bear back. She moved them slowly and he started to relax under her touch.**

**Ulrick- Yumi?**

**Yumi- yeah?**

**Ulrick- I love you**

**Yumi- awwww I love yo too**

**He turned over and kissed her. His tounge licked her bottom lip asking for entrance. Slowly her lips parted. Their tounges met each other and played touge of war.**

**After a while they broke apart. They layed back on his bed in each others arms. Yumi closed her eyes and rested her head on his bear chest. Sighing she fell into a peaceful sleep.**

**Ulrick looked down ather and desided to get Aelita to have her let Yumi stay there until Sissi went home. He fell asleep lying his head on the pillow bring Yumi with him.**

**When light came through the window inching into their eyes. Ulrick woke first and a justed his eyes to the light and them smiled down at Yumi still in his arms.**

**He got up and covered Yumi. He walked out and down the stairs to call Aelita. After he begged her, she agreed. Cleara was sitting in the living room eating toast.**

**Ulrick- When will she be here?**

**Cleara- By dinner. She said she was looking forward to seeing you.**

**Ulrick- Right**

**Cleara- Yumi dosen't know dose she?**

**Ulrick- no and i'd like to keep it that way.**

**Cleara nodded and toke her empty plate to the kitchen. Yumi came down the stairs dressed in clean clothes. She kissed Ulrick on the cheek.**

**Yumi- morning Ulrick**

**Ulrick- morning babe. How did you sleep?**

**Yumi- like a baby**

**Ulrick- Aelita called and say's her mum and dad would like you to come and stay there till the camping trip.**

**Yumi- really thats great...wait what about you?**

**Ulrick- it's ok. And i'll be fine i've alread told her you would be going**

**Yumi- ok i'll go get some things together**

**Ulrick- ok she will be here soon she said.**

**Yumi ran up the stairs to get her things. Aelta knocked on the door an hour later. Ulrick spoke with her for a while and the Ulrick showed them out. Sissi was getting out of a car.Ulrick was shocked. Yumi was also shocked. Sissi saw this and desided to mess with her a bit.**

**Siis- hi i'm not to late an i?**

**Yumi- what are you doing here?**

**Sissi- well duh Ulrick and his sister invited me :)**

**Yumi turned to Ulrick who had his head down. Her tears fell.**

**Yumi- is it true?**

**Ulrick she..my-**

**Yumi- i hate you**

**Yumi turned and ran off. Ulrick called her name but all she did was run faster. Aelita shook her head and took off after her. Ulrick turned to Sissi looking very pissed.**

**Ulrick- why did you do that? now she may never talk to me again.**

**Sissi- i'm sorry but you've always got me**

**Ulrick- don't touch me. Just stay away from me why your here.**

**He was very angery when he turned back to the house. Cleara was at the door.**

**Cleara- well?**

**Ulrick- keep her away from me you hear?**

**Cleara nodded why he walked pasted her up to his room.**

**Cleara- you never going to get him that way**

**Sissi- i know, i know. I can always try through**

**Shaking her head, she smiled at Sissi and showed her to were she would stay.**

**Aelita had followed Yumi till she fell and couldn't run any more. She fell to her knees in flood's of tears. Aelita kneeled next to her and brought her into her arms.**

**Aelita- it's ok**

**Yumi- it's not. He lied to me i...i don't think i can trust...him any more.**

**Aelita held her to her and tryed to stop her tears.**

**Aelita- lets get into the warm ok. I need a drink i don't know about you but i hate sitting in the snow.**

**Yumi laughed and nodded. They got to her house and had a hot drink and talked about the trip they were going on. The phone kept ringing and everytime Aelita answered it. Ulrick tryed making her but she refused saying Yumi needed time to think things through.**

**TBC...**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE. I REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK.**

**LOVE**

**love109**

**XXXXX**


	3. Camping trip with Xanna

**Camping trip with Xanna**

A/N: I don't own Code Lyoko

Chapter 3- Camping Trip With Xanna.

All through Yumi's stay at Aelita's she would not talk to or even talk about Ulrich to anyone. Odd came around trying to get Yumi to forgive Ulrich but when he menstioned (SP?) his best friends name she burst into tears and ran to her room.

Now Yumi and Aelita were packing their things for the camping trip. Odd's mum had to work so she had asked them if they would like to go with out her and they had agrees. A knock came from the frount door. Aelita ran down to open it to the boys and when she saw other's there her eye's bulged.

Aelita- What...what are they doing here?

Ulrich- They have to come. My mum and dad say I have to look after

Cleara and as Sissi is with her I have to bring her to :(

Aelita- Fine. Hi Jeremie she kisses him Hi Odd. Come in then.

Odd- Godd. I'm hungery, mind if I get something to eat?

Aelita- No go ahead.

Jeremie- Were is everyone?

Aelita looked at him and tryed to smile but it didn't work. She sighed and told him.

Aelita- Mum and dad are at work and Yumi's upstairs, don't ask what

doing I have no idea.

Siss- Why's that? Shouldn't you know whats going on in your own home?

Aelita- No I don't always have to know whats going on. I'm not a knoey so

and so like you.

They gleared at each other then heard a crash from the kitchen and Odd shouting something about pots in the way. He reapeared with a half eaten cake.

Ulrich- Mind if I go talk to Yumi?

Aelita- I don't but she might

Ulrich- Aelita don't be like that. I didn't know Sissi was coming till last

minute.

Aelita- Thats why you didn't tell her? I'm sure if you did I wouldn't find

Yumi writing "I HATE ULRICH" all over her things.

Odd- Really? Wow never knew Yumi would ever hate him

A door opened upstrairs and Yumi came out with a bag. When she saw Ulrich looking at her with a sort of smile on his lips she looked away, coming down the stairs. Putting her bag next to Aelita's and the tent's they will be using.

Jeremie- Um Aelita do you have a spear tent please?

Aelita- Who's it for but I'm ure I have one somewhere.

Odd- Cleara and Sissi

Yumi looked up and didn't know why she hadn't seen them when she had come down. Her face droped ever more. She was looking forward to trying to make things up with Ulrich but now she wasn't so sure about any of this.

Yumi- Odd is Jenny coming?

Odd- Yeah after we are done here, we will pick her up.

Yumi- That's good

Aelita- Right Jeremie can you just come help me get this tent out of the

shead please:)

Jeremie- Sure :)

After they had gone there was a silence. Odd went back to get something to eat and Yumi sat on the stairs.

Sissi- This is going to be great. We will get to know each othere better

Yumi

Yumi-wisspers Don't count on it

Sissi- Sorry?

Yumi- Sure why not rolls eyes

Ulrich- Yumi

Yumi- Don't...just dont'

Odd came back in and handed Cleara a drink, then to Sissi. He then passed one to Ulrich and went to sit next to Yumi. When he tryed to give her one she passed his offer back.

Yumi- No thanks Odd.

Odd- Well how about some crips?

Yumi- No not hungery

Odd- Whats up going on a diet?

Yumi- No I'm not. I don't intend to become some stupid barbie doll.

Odd, Cleara and Ulrich laughed but Sissi crossed her arms across her chest.

Sissi- Yumi I don't think calling something you play with is nice

Yumi nearlly went at Sissi but Odd pulled her back down.

Ulrich- Sissi just shut up OK. No one asked you

Sissi- Oh come on Ulrich don't be like that you've been nice to me all this time but when ever **she's** around your not. Maybe she should not come.

Yumi had tears in her eye's and stood up

Yumi- Fine I won't enjoy your time together.

With that she stormed up the stairs and slamed and locked the door behind her.

Odd- Nice going

Sissi- Thanks I think I did a nice job to :D

Aelita and Jeremie came back in. Aelita was confused that Yumi was not there. Odd pointed up the stairs. She shook her head and went to try pray Yumi to come back down. After 10 minutes of talking, Yumi came out and followed Aelita down stairs and out to the car.

Ulrich had brought his car and so had Odd. Odd, Aelita and Jeremie would go in his and Ulrich, Yumi, Sissi and Cleara would ride in Ulrich's. When they picked Jenny up she would ride with Odd.

The drive to Jenny's was a tenise(SP?) one. Yumi sat in the back with Clear. She could see Sissi put her hand on Ulrich's leg but smiled when she saw him push her away everytime. After an hour they stoped and had omething to eat and drink at a gas staion.

When they got to the camp, Yumi saw it was not to far away from the factory. She was going to check out how he was turned back on.

They set the tents up. They only had 4 so they had to shear.

There was: Ulrich + Cleara

Jeremie + Aelita

Odd + Jenny

Yumi + Sissi

Yumi- Aelita do I have to?

Aelita- Well it's her or Cleara and then that mean's she's with Ulrich. (she dosen't want to stay with Ulrich)

Yumi- Your all agenst me arn't you? ''

Yumi went for a walk not to long laster. She told Aelita were she would be. Aelita told her to take her phone and ring Jeremie if she needed her.

Ulrich- Were's Yumi gone?

Aelita- Um she said something about a walk. Think things throught

Ulrich- Oh

Jeremie- Aelita how come your ringing me?

Aelita took the phone off him and answered it. After about 5 minutes she hung up and gave him the phone back.

Aelita- Jenny will you come with me please?

Jenny- Sure what's up?

Aelita wisspers to her and Jenny nodded and followed her.

Yumi looked at the super computer and found some new programs installed. She called Aelita and told her to come and help her. After 20 minutes she showed up wi thJenny.

Jenny- So how is everything?

Yumi- Bad. I need you to send me in Aelita

Aelita- But...I...OK but stop with that look

Yumi- Thanks :D

Aelita got everything ready why Yumi went down to the scanner.

LYOKO

Yumi looked around the ice reagen then went to the forest reagen. After going to all the reagen's and into the daterbase in each area, she could only find that Xanna was not in Lyoko anymore.

Yumi- Aelita we've got a problem

Aelita- And that is?

Yumi- He's got out

Aelita- I'm calling the boy's

Jenny- You can't Sissi and Cleara will know then

Yumi- I dont cear just get them here NOW!

Ulrich- What do you think their up to?

Odd- Don't really cear as long as they didn't take the food

Ring Ring

Jeremie- It's Aelita- Yeah Aelita whats up?

_Aelita- Um well you see Yumi's in lyoko and we need you here._

Jeremie- OK me and Odd will come.

_Aelita-Yumi said to bring you all. Sh's not bothered anymore._

Jeremie- Fine we'll come

_Aelita- Bye babe_

Jeremie tell's them what's going on. Ulrich asked Cleara to keep Sissi bissy for a bit. Cleara didn't mind or ask any questions. When they got there Yumi had come back and sitting on the computer seat trying to find anything else out.

Ulrich- What's going on?

Jenny- Well Yumi sats that thsi Xanna has got out and she's trying to find

out were he is now

Ulrich- WHAT!? OK Yumi any hits yet?

Yumi- No...wait yes here look

they came over and saw that strange things have been happening in and around the city. They could tell it was Xanna because it was things like cars going flying and people being seen with his mark on their heads.

Odd- Great now what do we do?

Jeremie- What we always do. Save the world

Yumi- One problem

Jeremie- Which is?

Yumi- No towers are activated and some how he's doing it on his own.

Ulrich- Great so what, we face him head on and get him back here?

Yumi- Yep and I've got a great idea how.

After Yumi had told them she and Ulrich went for a walk. They sorted things out and went back to camp. When they got back Sissi was throwing a tantrum that Ulrich wasn't there.

Sissi- Ulrich there you are. I throught something horrible happened

Ulrich- No something great happened:)

Sissi- And that is?

Ulrick- puts arm around Yumi We got back together.

Sissi storms off and starts cursing Yumi. Black smoke get's into hr mouth and soon the Xanna simble crosses her eye's. She gose back to camp. Yumi sences something wrong. After some time the simble crosses through her eye's again and they see it.

Ulrich- Sissi are you ok?

Sissi/Xanna- Fine why?

Ulrich- Just wondering.

They all go to sleep but Clear has changed tents with Yumi. Xanna shows himself in Sissi again but this time the simble stays in her eye's and one apears on top of her forehead. When morring come's they are still on her. The other's see them and know that Yumi's plan had worked.

Yumi- Xanna

TBC

A/N: WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK? R AND R PLEASE

LOVE

love109

XXXXX


	4. Yumi and her family

Chapter 4- Yumi and her family

running, they came nearer and nearer to the factory. Cleara had no idea what was going on and why Sissi was after them.

Yumi- guys she's gaining on us  
Ulrich- just a bit more we-re nearly there  
Yumi- yeah but...I cant...run anymore

Ulrich turned to see Yumi had slowed down so much that Sissi was close and would soon have court her. He picked her up and began to run again. Jeremie had gone another way with aelita and odd to get there faster. When Yumi and Ulrich got there they were sent straight to lyoko. 

And they were relived that xanna lefted sissy's body and back into the computer. Jeremie ran a program to trap xanna. They turned time back so Sissi and cleara wouldn't remember.

It had gone back to just before Sissi came. Ulrich and Yumi didn't fall out and Yumi stayed for 3 more days before going to stay at Aelita's till Sunday.

Ulrich- ill see you soon  
Yumi- ok babe ill call you later  
Ulrich- sure  
Aelita- come on Yumi  
Yumi- coming. Bye Ulrich kisses him

waving as she ran off after Aelita. They had a blasted. Yumi couldn't stop smiling and joking around. Then Sunday came and when Yumi saw the cars outside she ran out and hugged Ulrich. He swung her around and laughed with her.

Ulrich- how are you?  
Yumi- fine. Aelita showed me some great things. We went to...what's it called again???  
Ulrich- why don't you tell me what you saw  
Yumi- animals lots of them  
Ulrich- a zoo maybe?  
Yumi- yeah that's it. But doesn't it hurt them in those cages?  
Ulrich- I don't think so  
Yumi- oh anyway are we going i've never been camping.

They heard laughing come from behind them. They came face to face with Sissi. Yumi's face dropped a bit.

Sissi- you've never been to a zoo and now not been camping were did you come from space?   
odd- leave her alone, its not as bad as you never being kissed  
Sissi- oh but I have by yumi's dear Ulrich here  
Ulrich- shut up Sissi that was because you made me.  
Sissi- i never made you do anything. isn't it nice when he starts to moan Yumi?

By the look on Yumi gave Sissi knew that Ulrich never did moan with Yumi. To prove her point even more she walked over to Ulrich and began to kiss him. He tried to push her off but she would not let go. Soon a moan was heard and the others were shocked that it came from Ulrich.

Knowing shed done what was needed, she pulled away from Ulrich and went back to sit with cleara in the back of Ulrich's car. Yumi just grabbed her bag and put it in his car. She didn't know what to think.

On the way to Jenny's instead of Ulrich pushing Sissi's hand away, Yumi was pushing ulricks hand away making Sissi smirk in the back. And as before they stopped off at a gas station. Sissi didn't see Yumi and Ulrich make up and was shocked when back on the road their hands met half way.

It had been 3 days and everything was tense. Xanna had showed his ugly head and some how made some trees set fire. Odd stayed with cleara and Sissi. Jenny was going to stay with him but Jeremie told her to come with them.

Getting there Jeremie sent them in. Jeremie started to make a program so jenny could go if need be.

LYOKO 

Yumi- right were do we go Jeremie?  
Jeremie- go North West then turn left and it should be in front of you.

They began to run and any monsters that came killing on the way. As they were about to turn left 3 people started to run along side them. They looked a lot like Yumi but the 2 boys had blue hair, one dark and one baby blue. the girl had black hair like her.

Boy1- Yumi it's been years  
Yumi- who's are you?  
Boy1- your brothers and sister  
Yumi- but I...  
girl- don't talk well tell you later

nodding they ran but had to dive behind some rocks.

Girl- can you believe that dads doing this?  
Boy2- just be quiet  
Yumi- so what's your names?  
Girl- oh my names Jossie  
boy1- Kenny  
boy2- and I'm Dragen. And your friends?  
Yumi- that Aelita and Ulrich my boyfriend  
Jossie- nice to meet you  
Ulrich- yeah you to  
Aelita- same here

they came out from behind the rocks and started to attack the hornets and blocks. Aelita was sent back after a block took the rest of her life points.

Jeremie- Ulrich be careful you only have 30 life points  
Ulrich- cheers Jeremie

soon the monsters were killed and they ran towards the tower. Yumi was sent flying backwards after she tried to get into the tower.

Yumi- what's going on?  
Jossie- Yumi now that were here to help you, you can only get into the towers in your area mum lefted you in  
Yumi- so the forest reagan?  
Kenny- yeah. mines the polar reagen and Dragens is the desert reagen and this is Jossie's reagen, (let me know if you now the reagen I've missed please, if I haven't then it will be a new one k)

jossie walked into the tower and floated up to the next platform 

NAME... 

JOSSIE... 

CODE... 

FLYER... 

Jeremie- RETURN TO THE PAST NOW!!! 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Yumi- I cant believe this, I have a real family   
jossie-and I have a sister  
Ulrich- well have to go before odd gets killed   
jossie- who's odd?  
Jenny- my boyfriend  
Kenny- anyway well talk to you soon ok Yumi?  
Yumi- yeah ok by the way how's mum?  
Dragen- fine but xanna took her and wont let her go  
Jeremie- well ill start to find a program so you will come to earth with us   
jossie- yay ill finally get to see the real world

Yumi smiled. She had a family like everyone else; Yumi was determined to get her mother, brothers and sisters back and to earth. They would be a family once again. Ulrich put his arm around her and she did the same. They smiled at each other then went with the others back to camp, to save odd from Sissi

END OF CHAPTER 4


	5. College, Jenny's ex become unex

Chapter 5- College, Jenny's ex becomes her un-ex?

The end of their brake came to soon for them and now they had to try finding all the book's they would need. They got out their list's and went shopping.

Sissi had long gone home and taken Cleara with her. Walking around town, Yumi was still fasnated (sp?) by it. Her and Ulrich were to get their things then meet the other's for something to eat. It took them 2 hours to find everything they needed and without Yumi running into clothes shops.

After they ate they said goodbye and would meet at Odd's to go together to college.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ulrich watched why Yumi packed her thing's in boxes. He had done his the other day but she had just been messing with his 3 boardercolly's.

Ulrich- Need help?

Yumi- Yes please

They got it done and went for some dinner. His perents had come back and ate with them. Yumi got on with them and laughed when Ulrich got his saurse down him.

When they got to Odd's everyone was already there. His mum would drive their thinh's up in her car and they's go in Ulrich's. Jenny would meet them there, her dad was taking her and wanted to speak with her.

Yumi- Wow, it look's really cool.

Odd- Yeah and they have one big dinner hall. :D

E,O- Odd!!! (lol)

Yumi- Hay there's Jenny. Who's that with her?

Jenny ran over and the boy folowed but at a slower pace. Odd kissed her and Yumi didn't think that the one with her liked it.

Jenny- Guys, this is Collen and old friend of mine and my family.

Collen- Hi

Odd- Hay

Yumi- It's nice to meet you

Everyone talked for a while and then went to set up their room's.

There was:

Jeremie

Aelita and Jenny

Odd and Collen

Ulrich

Yumi

Ulrich's and Yumi's room had a door on the inside were they could go into each other's room's. Yumi loved that so she could sleep next to him again.

FIRST DAY

Yumi- Ulrich are you up?

Ulrich- Yeah come in

Yumi- Morning. So you ready I know I am.

Ulrich- Yeah. Do you know what classes you have?

Yumi- Yeah here.

Ulrich looked through her classes and saw she was only in 4 of his lesson's. He was happy about this but hated to be away from her for 3 lesson's.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WITH AELITA AND JENNY.

Aelita was trying to wake Jenny up but like Odd she didn't want to. A knock came and Odd came in. She told him Jenny wouldn't wake up. He had a go and she soon woke up. Leaving her to get ready Odd went in search of Jeremie, Ulrich and Yumi.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They all met up at the cantein and got some breakfast. Collen joined them. Jenny asked for a word with the girl's before class.

Yumi- So what's up Jen?

Jenny- Well you know Collen? they nod Well he's my ex and he wants to get back with me.

Aelita- You did say no right?

Jenny- I um I said I'd think about it.

Y/A- WHAT!!??

Jenny- I'm sorry guys but I don't think I love Odd

Yumi- I don't think it's us you should be telling this to.

Yumi walked away not wanting to know about her wanting to brake up with one of her best friends. She met Ulrich in their class to find him next to Collen laughing. She sat behind them. Yumi was sad when no one wanted to sit next to her.

Ulrich didn't even turn and talk to her. At dinner she tryed to talk to him again but as, as in all 3 other's classes he sat with Collen and talked. The other's were taking to each other but no one to her.

Yumi- Jerenie?

Jeremie- Yeah Yumi?

Yumi-Can I go use you computer please. I um want to send an e-mail to Jossie.

Jeremie- Of course here's my key.

Yumi- Thanks bye guy's

No one answered. Her face dropped as she walked off to Jeremie's room. Getting there she unlocked the door and closed it behind her. Turning on the programe she needed she contacted Lyoko. Kenny showed up first and smiled at her but soon his smile turned to a frown.

Kenny- What's up sis?

Yumi- No one's talking to me and I don't know why

Kenny- Have you asked then why?

Yumi- No I'd feel stupid

Kenny- Let me get Jossie for you.

Yumi waited for Jossie to pop up and when she'd told her the problem she was stuck too. After that they just talked until the bell. Yumi said goodbye and went to her class. She didn't have this with anyone and was glad for that. Yumi passed Jeremie and Aelita and gave him, his key back and ran to her class.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day finished and everyone but Yumi was in Ulrich's room. Collen had basket ball. Ulrich knocked on her door then turned the door knob but it was locked.

Ulrich- Yumi you in there?

Odd- Maybe she's not back yet.

Aelita- Has anyone even seen her after dinner?

Jeremie- Yeah we did when she gave me my key

Odd- No not me. She did look sad when she went off at dinner.

Ulrich- You don't think it's because we haven't spoken all day?

Odd- What do you mean?

Ulrick- Well I only spoke to her this morning and I think that's it.

Jenny- God you boy's are stupid. Yumi probley feels lefted out.

They all looked down and felt really bad. Why no one was talking they heard a door open then close. Soon they heard Yumi's voise and what sounded like a boy's voise. Ulrich knocked on the door and Yumi soon came to open it.

Ulrich- Who's in there with you?

Yumi- My lap-top and Dragen why?

Ulricj- Oh no reason. Look I'm sorry about today I was just getting to know Collen.

Yumi- It's ok I ghess. So what you up to?

Odd- Eatting :D

E.O- lol

Yumi- Come in I'll just finish talking to Dragen.

5 minutes later they were walking around outside in the hot sun. Ulrich pilled Yumi to him and put his arms around her. Jeremie also did this to Aelita but Jenny pulled Odd off on their own. Yumi and Aelita looked at each other. Soon they saw Odd running off and Jenny calling after him.

The other's went after Odd and for the first time everyone saw him cry. Yumi hugged him and let him cry on her sholder.

Odd- She...she says she dosen't...lo...love me

Yumi- Hay it's ok we're here for you and alway's will be.

Odd- Thanks guys

Odd went back to his room but got a shock when he opened the door. There was Jenny and Collen making out. He cleared his throat and they looked at him.

Jenny- Odd I..Odd we...were

Odd- Can I just be alone?

Jenny- Sure come one Collen

Collen- I'm really sorry Odd. I hope we can still be friends

Odd- Maybe.

They closed the door. Odd text Ulrich to ask if he could move into his room and told him what he found Jenny doing. Ulrich and Yumi helped him move his stuff and set up a bed in Ulrich's room. Odd then went down to the office and told them a bunch of lie's and had moved room's to 313 with a friend of his.


	6. Odd's Choise

Chapter 6- Odd's Choise

A week had gone by and Odd was getting back to himself. The others were worried at first when he gave up food but after 5 minutes he couldn't take it. Jenny was feeling horrible and was starting to miss Odd. Collen and Ulrich still talked in classes but didn't hang around. Jeremie found a program that would bring only one to earth. Yumi was left to deside on this and found it very hard.

Jossie- Yumi don't worry about it

Yumi- But I don't know. I can either bring one of you here now or wait till Jeremie finds a program to bring you all here.

Jossie- Look it's up to you and your friend could have found a program to bring us all there :)

Yumi- Thanks Jossie. Well I better go. I'll have to wake Ulrich and Odd

Jossie- Ok bye sis

Yumi closed her laptop and got up. Walking over to the door seperating her's and Ulrich's room and knocked on. When no answer came she went in. Ulrich was a mess, all rapped up in his covers and Yumi had to hold back her laugh's. Odd on the other hand was not messed up in his covers but was tossing and turning muttering something about cake and noddles eating him.

She woke Ulrich first. He looked at her then looked away but he looked back at her shocked. Yumi was confused then he pointed down at her, she looked down, then blushed. Yumi had forgotten to get dressed, she was still wearing her PJ's.

Ulrich- Whats yarn up

Yumi- You better get up it's nearlly 7

Ulrich- Thanks babe

Ulrich woke Odd up. He streached and then began to look around him. He smiled at Ulrich then lifted a hand in greeting to Yumi.

Odd- I had the most weird dream.

Yumi- Let me ghess about cakes and noddles eatting you?

Odd- Yeah how'd you know?

Yumi-Rolls eyes A lucky ghess

Ulrich- You talk in your sleep thats how she knows

Odd- Really? I never knew

Ulrich and Yumi laughed at his expression. Yumi went to get ready. When they were ready they went to mett Jeremie and Aelita for breakfast. Half way though breakfast beeping came from Jeremie's bag. He pulled out his lap top to find Xanna had began to take over satilight dishers in space.

He set a search up to tell him which part the tower was acctivated and they set off to the factory. When they got there Jeremie saw that the tower was in the pola readen. Jossie and Kenny waited for them until they got there.

Yumi- Were's Dragen?

Jossie- I um you see we had a fight

Odd- And you are?

Jossie- Oh hi I'm Jossie and he's Kenny there would be another, Dragen but we had a fight

Odd- Nice to meet you. I'm Odd

Jossie- You must be that Jenny's boyfriend

Odd- No not any more

Jossie- I'm sorry, I didn't know.

Odd smiled at her and shook his head. Yumi saw this and knew what she would do. They gpt tp Lyoko and began to the tower. Xanna sent his welcome wagon for them. Aelita stayed with Jeremie.

Ulrich- Yumi and I will take the blocks

Odd- I'll take the mega tanks.

Kenny- What about us?

Odd- You can help me

Ulrich and Yumi had 5 blocks left and Odd and Kenny had 2 mega tanks left. Suddenly all the monsters were lifted into the air. They looked around and saw Jossie standing there with her eyes closed. She sent them all over the eage and a white light came soon after

Yumi ran to Jossie when she colaspted and told them to go on. Odd stayed with them. Kenny ran into the tower and floted up to the next level.

NAME...

KENNY...

CODE...

FIRE...

Jeremie- RETURN TO THE PAST NOW!!

They all stood around the super computer as Yumi had made her choise.

Yumi- I hope you guys don't mind but I'd like Odd to choise

Odd- What? Me? Are you sure?

Yumi- Yes I'm sure

Odd- I...I...I ghess Jossie

Jossie- Really?

Odd nodded and looked down blushing. Ulrich hugged Yumi and thanked her for making Odd happy again. Jeremie sorted out all what was needed for her to come and put her in Yumi's room. After all that was done he began to start the program when she got to the right tower.

They went down to the scanners and waited. 2 minutes later the doors opened. They couldn't see much with all the smoke. When it cleared they saw Jossie standding up smiling at them. She was wearing a white strap top and a light blue skirt with white dolly shoes.

Yumi hugged her nad began to tell her everything. On the way back Jossie walked next to Odd.

Jossie- I...um want to thank you Odd.

Odd- Anytime.

They smiled. Jossie grabed his hand and they walked like that back. With Odd blushing and Jossie talking about what she would like to do now she was here.

TBC...

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.

LOVE

love109

XXXxxxXXX


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- You Can't Do This!!

Person 1- Welcome back

Person 2- Yeah. I'll have to go soon, they think you've capchuered me.

Person 1- Ok. You know what to do?

Person 1- I do. Actervate one in the desery reagen and I'll do the rest.

The older man nodded and they parted way's. The older man smirked when he got back to his tower and saw a woman coming in and out of sleep. He walked over to her and sat next to her on the bed, letting his hand follow her jaw line.

Person 1- Don't worry dear thing's are going fine now.

Woman- Y...Yumi

Person 1- She'll be joining us soon, even if to save her brother.

(YUMI DREAM)

SHE WAS WALKING ALONG THE RIVER BANK CRYING WHEN A SILVER FIGER SUDDENLY APEARED OVER THE WATER. IT BEGAN TO FLOT OVER TO YUMI. WHEN IT GOT CLOSE ENOUGH SHE SAW THAT IT WAS HER MOTHER COMING TOWARDS HER.

YUMI- MUM!

CLARA- YUMI I'LL BE QUICK. YOU NEED TO SAVE DRAGEN.

HE'S BEEN TAKEN OVER BY XANNA AND HE'S GOING TO USE HIM TO GET TO YOU

YUMI- WHY WOULD HE DO THAT?

CLARA- YOU ARE THE KEY

YUMI- KEY...WHAT KEY...WAIT MUM PLEASE

CLARA- GOODBYE YUMI. YOU'LL WORK IT OUT SOON I PROMISE.

YUMI MOVED FORWARDS TO TAKE HOLD OF HER HAND BUT FELL AND TUMBELED INTO THE WARER.

(END DREAM)

She woke up sweating and gasping for air. Yumi looked around the room. She saw Jossie sleeping soundly but nothing looked out of place. She then looked at the clock next to her bed. 4:30am

Yumi groaned then got up. Walking into Ulrich's and Odd's room, she got in next to Ulrich. He slowly began to open his eyes and looked down at her. Ulrich's eyes were not open much but he smiled down at her and spoke softly to her as to not wake Odd. (A/N: LIKE ANYTHING COULD WAKE ODD. LOL.)

Ulrich- Are you ok babe?

Yumi- I am now. I was having a dream and all of a sudden my mums there.

Ulrich- What did she say?

Yumi- She said Xanna was going to use Dragen to get to me and me beining a key to something.

Ulrich- Oh. Well try get some sleep and we'll tell the others in the morning

Yumi nodded and snuggled closer to him. His arms went around her and they fell into the dream world smiling. It was nearlly 7:15am when they woke up to people talking but when they had came around to the world of the living they were shouting. Looking around they saw Sissi and Odd

Ulrich- (wisspers) Stay here

Yumi- (w) Ok

Ulrich got up and went to see what was going on. When he got there Sissi was just about to lap Odd. Her hand stilled and she put her hands behind her back, then smiled at Ulrich. He didn't want to see her this early in the morning.

Ulrich- What do you want Sissi? I need to get ready.

Sissi- Well I was wondering if you'd like to go out for a meal with me.

Ulrich- No

Sissi- Is she here?

Ulrich- Yes Yumi is here and I'd like you to go now

Sissi- Go now...what?

Ulrich- Before I make you

Sissi scowld then turned and stormed away. When the boy's turned they saw Yumi trying to cover up her laughter with her hand over her mouth. Ulrich smiled and asked her to leave why they got dressed. She kissed him and went to get ready herself. Yumi got Jossie up and they went for a wash.

When the girls were ready they knocked on the boys door and waited. Odd opened the door and looked down blushing when he and Jossie's eyes met. Yumi smiled and they all went to find Jeremie and Aelita. They found them in Jeremie's room. Aelita was lying on his bed reading a magazine and Jeremie looking stressed working on his computer.

Yumi- Hi guys

Aelita- Hay. How are you settling in Jossie?

Jossie- Good thanks. Whats wrong with Jeremie

Aelita- He can't find something for a program or something.

Jeremie- It's a key I need or thats what it say's here

Yumi- Let me have a look

Yumi came over and had a look at the program and found out what her mother was talking about. She turned and began to tell them about her dream. Jeremie ran to his computer and began to see what needed to be done. When he'd found out that she just needed to go to section 5 and find a gray key.

They were about to go to the factory when Jeremie's computer began to beep from an attack beining launched. Jeremie found out that it was in the desert regen. He couldn't find out what he was up to but they headed to the factory to deattervate the tower.

When they arrived in Lyoko Kenny and Dragen were waiting. Yumi looked at Dragen weird but smiled at them all the same. They headed to the tower but were suprised when no monsters came to meet them.

Ulrich and Odd saw a figer standing near the tower and told the rest. Dragen ran over to the figer and stood by him. The others soon found out that it was Xanna.

Xanna- It didn't take long did it?

Yumi- Dragen what are you doing?

Dragen- Standing by my father

Kenny- I'll kill you

Odd and Ulrich held him back. Yumi was shocked. After all Xanna had put them through her own brother turned agaist them. Dragen was suddenly lifted inot the air and taken over to the egea. He paniced and began to yell at Xanna.

Xanna- Stupid boy. You really thought I ceared ha.

Dragen- You tricked me! God damn you!!

Yumi- Dragen!

Ulrich held Yumi back from trying to go over to him.

Yumi- There has to be another way. Tell me now!

Xanna- Now, now don't be that way

Yumi- I'll do anything

Xanna- Take his place and come with me

Ulrich- Yumi you can't

Yumi- I...I...fine

Dragen was shocked. His own sister took his place and after what he had done. He felt ashamed. Yumi kissed Ulrich then went over to Xanna. Dragen was thrown over to them. As soon as Yumi was close enough to grab he did and vanished. Ulrich screamed her name and dropped to his knees. He suddenly turned on Dragen and had him up by the throat.

Ulrich- This is all your fault

Dragen- I'm...I'm sorry

Ulrich- No your not

Dragen- Yes I am...I'll do...anything...please

Kenny- Let him go Ulrich. We have to think of a way to get Yumi back.

Ulrich dropped him and turned away. Jeremie brought them all back. They waited why Dragen deattervated the tower.

NAME...

DRAGEN...

CODE...

DEMON...

Jeremie- RETURN TO THE PAST NOW!

Ulrich was sitting on his bed, head in hands crying. When they had got back he lefted them to be alone for a while. A knock came and Jossie entered. She walked over to him and hugged why they both cryed for Yumi.

Ulrich- Why did he do it?

Jossie- I don't know

Ulrich- I'll do anything to get her back

Jossie- I know so would I. Jeremie made it look like an aunt died and she went to her

Ulrich- Ok. Thanks for that

Jossie smiled at him. He gave a weak smile back. He just wanted Yumi back. Even if he had to give up his own life he would. He loved her and always would. Ulrich just hoped she'd be back with them soon and that he could feel her again, hear her laugh and see her smile at him.

TBC...

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE

LOVE

love109

XXXxxxXXX


	8. AN PLEASE READ

RIGHT FOR NOW I'LL ONLY BE DOING 'THEY STAYED' AND 'ALL FOR ONE'. ITS JUST UNTIL I FINISH THEM. AFTER THAT I'LL BE PUTTING A NEW ONE UPWHEN I HAVE FINISHED AT LEAST ONE OF THEM. I THINK IT WILL BE THE NEXT STORY TO 'EMMA BLACK' AND 'HERMIONE BLACK'. STILL THINKING OF A NAME FOR THAT ONE.

WHAT DO YOU THINK I SHOULD CALL IT?

FINALY EMMA BLACK

OR

'--'

YOU CAN PICK A NAME IF YOU LIKE FOR THIS ONE. BUT I ALREAD HAVE THE NAME FOR THE STORY AFTER THAT ONE.

LOVE

love109

XXXxxxXXX


End file.
